ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Journey of Link
The Legend of Zelda: Journey of Link is an American animated television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and WildBrain and it airs on Disney Channel since December TBDth, 2018. Synopsis Set in a place known as Hyrule, a warrior known as Link heads to protect it from several threats. Characters Main *'Link' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a mysterious warrior who barely talks except when he needs to and is assigned to protect Princess Zelda. *'Princess Zelda' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - the extremely intelligent princess of Hyrule who wields the Triforce of Wisdom and as a result, is in danger of getting hurt yet being able to fight herself. Supporting *'Impa' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - the member of a group of people named Sheikah who is Zelda's bodyguard. *'King Hyrule' *'Navi' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a fairy who reluctantly aids Link, eventually warming up to him. *'Malon' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a farm girl and Link's childhood friend who gave him his horse. *'Great Deku Tree' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - an extremely wise tree who protects the forest. *'The Skull Kid' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an entity who is terrified of adults and loves kids who was temporarily possessed by a being called Majora. *'Happy Mask Salesman' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a shopkeeper who has a strange fascination with masks. *'Nayru' (voiced by TBD) - the Oracle of Ages who enjoys singing beautiful music and playing her harp. *'Din' (voiced by TBD) - the Oracle of Seasons who doubles as a street performer. *'Farore' (voiced by TBD) - the Oracle of Secrets who lives in the Hall of Secrets and keeps all of the secrets safe and is considered extremely intelligent. * Antagonists *'Ganondorf/Ganon/Demise' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - the only male Gerudo who wields the Triforce of Power who wants all of the pieces of the Triforce to gain unimaginable power, being known as a myth until he reveals himself as a real being to Link. He is also revealed to be the reincarnation of the first evil also known as Demise. **'Ghirahim' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a mad man who works for Ganondorf and believes he is the reincarnation of an entity named Demise. **'Zant' (voiced by Corey Burton) - the main antagonist of season one who heavily worships Ganondorf and believes that he sent him to take over Hyrule. **'Koume and Kotake' **'Phantom Ganon' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a more spectral creature created by Ganondorf who enforces his rule. **'General Onox' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a highly dangerous general who is flamboyant and shows signs of pleasure when he defeats his foe, having no fear in anyone or anything. **'Veran' (voiced by TBD) - an immensely powerful sorceress who has the ability to possess people for her own ends. **'Lomata' (voiced by TBD) - a member of the Gerudo race who worships Ganondorf and enforces his rule. ** *'Vaati' (voiced by TBD) - a dark figure who is everything that Link is not. *'Dark Link' (non-speaking) - the dark reflection of Link. *'Majora' (voiced by Nolan North and Erica Lindbeck fused) - a mysterious entity that is able to possess people's minds through a mask. * Episodes See List of The Legend of Zelda: Journey of Link episodes. Trivia